Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number data storage media. In certain implementations, such an information storage and retrieval system comprises a plurality of storage slots on which are stored portable data storage media. The typical data storage media comprises one or more magnetic tapes, one or more optical disks, one or more magnetic hard disks, electronic storage media, and the like.
As the amount of information written to a data storage medium increases, it becomes more difficult to read that information, and to distinguish valid data signals from noise. What is needed is an apparatus and method to reliably read information encoded to a data storage medium.